1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image sensors, and more particularly to unit pixels of image sensors, image sensors including the unit pixels and methods of manufacturing the image sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is a semiconductor device that transforms incident light into an electric signal (i.e., performs photoelectric transformation) to provide image information corresponding to the incident light. Typically, a unit pixel of the image sensor includes a photoelectric conversion region and a floating diffusion region. A conversion gain of the image sensor represents the efficiency of the image sensor in converting photo-charges collected by the photoelectric conversion region into an output voltage signal. The conversion gain of the image sensor may be determined based on a capacitance associated with the floating diffusion region.